Amor est vitae essentia
by Venetrix
Summary: Cuatro viñetas sobre personajes muy diferentes: Cadmu Peverell, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin cuyo único nexo es el amor. Participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Cadmus Peverell

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

**Notas de autor: **Esta historia participa en el **reto "Hogwarts a través de los años"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. En total se compone de cuatro capítulos de no más de 1000 palabras cada una. En cada capítulo se debe tratar un personaje de cada generación (época de los fundadores hasta los merodeadores, los merodeadores, el trío dorado y demás, y la tercera generación). Yo he elegido a **_Cadmus Peverell, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley y Teddy Lupin_**. Los iré publicando en este mismo fic poco a poco.

**Cadmus Peverell** era uno de los tres hermanos de las reliquias de la muerte, concretamente un antepasado de Sorvolo Gaunt -por el cual tiene el anillo que luego se convertiría en un horcrux- y por lo tanto, antepasado también de Voldemort.

Mis cuatro personajes tendrán en común como nexo el **amor**, en este caso se trata del amor perdido.

* * *

La figura de un joven de cabello azabache y alborotado se recortaba en la colina. Estaba absorto en la contemplación de una agrietada lápida de piedra cuando otro hombre más alto y corpulento se apareció a su lado.

—Ignotus, siempre tan puntual.

El más joven echó una mirada de soslayo a su hermano mientras sostenía su sombrero de plumas entre sus manos. El día comenzaba a desaparecer bajo un manto azul oscuro y un aire frío mecía las hojas de los cipreses más próximos.

—Te agradezco que hayas decidido venir —contestó finalmente Ignotus colocándose el sombrero y mirando por fin a su hermano mayor.

Antioch dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y se mesó la oscura barba. Sus ojos relucieron con un brillo repentino y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, en un gesto estudiado. Sacó una larga varita de talle desigual y la acarició con mayor cariño de lo que jamás hubiera mostrado hacia otro objeto o ser.

—Será mejor que te guardes eso y tengas cuidado. No te benefician esos cuentos que vas inventando por ahí —dijo Ignotus mirando con desprecio la varita que su hermano sostenía.

—¿Noto envidia, hermano? El otro día el viejo Roberts intentó robármela, el muy estúpido... ¡Cómo si hubiera podido arrebatármela!

Antioch hizo una solemne floritura con la varita apuntando a la lápida donde se leía _Geraldine Peverell, 1214-1237_, y entonces estalló en una portentosa risa. Ignotus lo agarró del brazo y jaló de él para comenzar a bajar el sendero que conducía al poblado.

—Y bueno, ¿qué le pasa ahora al mequetrefe de Cadmus? —preguntó Antioch.

—Está peor. Parece enloquecido.

—Nunca estuvo muy bien de la cabeza.

—No ha superado lo de Geraldine —dijo Ignotus en un tono cortante.

El mayor de los hermanos suspiró con hastío y decidió que era mejor guardar silencio. Ambos continuaron la marcha hasta llegar a un viejo roble próximo a la deteriorada casita de piedra que en otros tiempos había ofrecido una imagen casi bucólica.

—¡Tíos! —chilló una voz infantil

Una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños, tez blanca y sonrisa radiante se acercó y les dio dos pequeñas flores que había recogido durante su expedición por el campo.

—Maldita traviesa, ¿qué haces fuera? Es casi de noche —graznó Antioch.

—Padre me ha prohibido entrar, lleva todo el día encerrado. ¡Mirad! —la niña se metió la mano en el delantal y sacó decenas de florecillas blancas—. Son madreselvas, eran las preferidas de mamá. Las he cogido para papá.

—Mala idea —repuso Antioch con una sonrisa torcida

—Geraldine, espera aquí y no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Ignotus arrodillándose a la altura de la niña.

—¿Pasa algo malo, tío? ¿También se va a morir mi papá? —preguntó Geraldine con una naturalidad que helaba la sangre.

Ignotus intercambió una rápida mirada con su hermano mayor y le pellizcó la fría mejilla a su sobrina cariñosamente.

—No, eso no va a pasar. Ahora quédate aquí.

Ignotus se puso de pie y se dirigió, seguido por Antioch, a la pequeña casita. No tocó la puerta sino que abrió sin pedir permiso y ambos magos entraron en la lúgubre estancia.

Nada más poner un pie en el polvoriento pavimento un fuerte olor rancio les impregnó el olfato. Antioch pegó una patada al aire en dirección de unas gallinas que picoteaban en el suelo y se llevó la capa a la nariz. Un hombre de cabello oscuro apareció balanceándose y con los ojos ligeramente rojos. Aparentaba haber pasado varios infiernos.

—¡Ah, vosotros! ¿Qué queréis? ¡Largo!

—Geraldine está ahí fuera, sola —dijo Ignotus tras pasear la mirada por el sucio lugar.

—¡Llévatela! No la necesito…

—Menuda cuadra, pareces un _muggle_ borracho y asqueroso —escupió Antioch con gesto de repugnancia.

Cadmus ignoró el último comentario. No dejaba de tocar de forma compulsiva el anillo que llevaba. Ignotus se acercó y observó la negra piedra que adornaba la sortija.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, hermano?

Cadmus se agarró a Ignotus y lo zarandeó bruscamente. En sus ojos apenas quedaba nada del azul vivaz de meses atrás, ahora cubiertos por pequeñas venas rojas.

—¡Llévatela! ¡Críala con tus hijos! ¡No la quiero aquí!

—Ha perdido el juicio —musitó Anchius—. Vámonos. No soporto más este hedor.

—¡Largo! ¡Marchaos de mi casa! —volvió a gritar Cadmus empujándolos hasta la salida.

Ignotus parecía reticente a cumplir las órdenes de su hermano, pero cuando vio que este sacó su varita y los apuntaba, pensó que mejor sería volver en otro momento. Conocía de sobra el temperamento de su hermano.

Una vez solo, Cadmus agarró con celeridad la pequeña piedra negra y se la llevó al pecho. De nuevo apareció la sepulcral imagen de una joven doncella de cabellos castaños y ojos claros. Pero su mirada, con el paso de los minutos, pasaba de angelical a siniestra. Sus labios se curvaban de una forma que le daban el aspecto de una mujer cínica y malvada. El color rosado de su piel se difuminaba en un blanco casi morado.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? —sollozaba Cadmus agarrando sus manos con fervor. Pero estas ardían de frío y esa horrible sensación le calaba los huesos.

Entonces ella reía con una risa estridente y dañina. Cadmus cabeceaba y retrocedía, incrédulo ante lo que veía. No, esa no era _su _Geraldine. Geraldine tenía una sonrisa dulce, sus maneras eran nobles y sencillas. _Su _Geraldine no bailaba de esa forma sensual, no se contorsionaba como si estuviera poseída. No le miraba y se pasaba la lengua por los dientes. _Su _Geraldine no era fría como el mármol. _Su_ Geraldine no torturaría su alma como ese espectro lo hacía. _Su_ Geraldine estaba muerta para la eternidad y él no había logrado traerla del más allá. Había roto su recuerdo, había violado su espíritu.

Al siguiente día, cuando Ignotus se apareció en las inmediaciones de la casita, vio el cuerpo inerte de un hombre colgado del roble. Sus pies se balanceaban a un metro del suelo y sus ojos permanecían abiertos, rojos, con el surco de unas lágrimas secas.

* * *

997 palabras según word. Lo he pasado fatal porque me excedía mucho y he tenido que cortar en narración y diálogos, pero bueno... quería incluir a los tres hermanos y esto ha sido lo que ha salido.

**Aclaración**: En el cuento de las reliquias de la muerte se dice que la novia de Cadmus había fallecido, creo recordar que dice novia. Pero eso solo es un cuento del saber popular mágico que se ha ido modificando, porque ni la muerte se apareció ni ocurrió la escena del puente. Seguramente fueron magos muy poderosos que crearon esos tres objetos y el resto es leyenda. Sobre la hija de Cadmu, es invención, pero él se suicidó tras la pérdida de su amada, así que para que continuara su línea (como bien dice Sorvolo Gaunt en el Príncipe Mestizo, quien asegura ser descendiente y prueba de ello es que conserva el anillo con la piedra de la resurrección) he deducido que debió de tener una hija, porque otra pista es que el apellido Peverell desaparece...

¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo diferente a mi registro habitual (los Black o parodia) y estaba entre los Peverell y los Gaunt. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, siempre podéis dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones, nos vemos en la viñeta de Severus Snape, el amor no correspondido.


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

**Notas de autor: **Esta historia participa en el **reto "Hogwarts a través de los años"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

Vuelvo con otra viñeta, más corta que la anterior, que va sobre **Severus Snape**. El nexo, como expliqué, sigue siendo el amor, en este caso el no correspondido.

* * *

"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal"

Nietzsche.

* * *

Dicen que el amor duele pero que dulces son sus recompensas. Y, ¿qué ocurre cuando solo duele? ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona objeto de tus más profundos anhelos no te corresponde? ¿Ese dolor es suficiente para seguir amando?

—_¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?_

_Snape titubeó y sus ojos –muy negros-, codiciosos en la verdosa penumbra, recorrieron el pálido rostro y el cabello pelirrojo de Lily._

—_No —respondió—. No tiene ninguna importancia._

La habitación estaba sumida en una penumbra que empezaba a desaparecer gracias a los débiles rayos de sol que se colaban por los resquicios de la vieja cortina. Severus se estiró escondido entre las grises sabanas y se quedó petrificado cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del exterior. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su pálido rostro y abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana. Solo había sido un suave tintineo, como si alguien hubiera colocado un pequeño objeto en ella.

Ese día cumplía once años y desde su cumpleaños número nueve estaba acostumbrado a ese ritual. Si en ese preciso momento se hubiera puesto de pie y hubiera corrido la cortina, se habría encontrado a una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rojo arreglándoselas como su ingenio le permitía para colocar una pequeña piedrecita en el alféizar de la ventana. Sin embargo contuvo la respiración y esperó pacientemente.

Pasados unos minutos el joven niño no aguantó más en su mullida cama y de un salto y un par de zancadas se acercó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina. Once pequeñas piedrecitas se amontonaban en una fila un poco desordenada. El niño movió con mucho cuidado la novena piedrecita para que quedara a la par de las otras y sonrió muy satisfecho. Sabía que el resto del día lo pasaría con los típicos gritos de su padre y lamentos de su madre, sin que nadie se percatara de que ese día era diferente a los demás. Nadie excepto ella, y ella era suficiente para llenar todo su día.

—_¡No necesito la ayuda de una sangresucia como ella!_

Y en ese momento las pequeñas piedras que engalanaban el sencillo alféizar de la ventana de su habitación se congelaron en el número quince. Y pasó un año y Severus aguardó un milagro, recostado en la cama, escuchando perfectamente el sonido del latir de su corazón en una atmósfera demasiado abrasadora, esperando algo que con total seguridad sabía que no sucedería. Y cumplió diecisiete y todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron de la peor de las maneras.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el verde paisaje de Hogwarts. La primavera había llegado con todo su esplendor ofreciendo un auténtico paraíso para los sentidos. Se irguió sobre sus brazos y escudriñó en dirección al lago, sintiéndose seguro en el pie del viejo haya. Las alegres carcajadas pronto llegaron a sus oídos y sintió furia. Poco después fue el sonido del agua siendo golpeada y más risas.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, James, mira…

—No puedo mirar a un trozo de piedra teniéndote a ti enfrente —repuso el muchacho de cabello azabache.

Y Lily volvió a reír y solo castigó a aquel imbécil de gafas redondas por su estúpido comentario con un leve golpe en el costado. Y Severus vio cómo Lily lanzaba otra piedrecita en dirección al lago, la cual revotaba varias veces para acabar hundiéndose al final. Y otra piedra. Y una más.

Severus cerró sus puños sobre el césped, hundiendo los dedos en la fresca tierra y maldiciendo aquellas piedras que Lily lanzaba tan alegremente. Maldiciendo que las desperdiciara de esa manera cuando en su ventana faltaban dos pequeñas piedrecitas para que él fuera feliz. Mirarla desde la lejanía junto al engreído y estúpido de Potter le provocaba un dolor que ninguna _cruciatus_ podría emular con tanta precisión. Y sin embargo, allí seguía, gris, fundiéndose con la oscura sombra del haya.

Odiaba y detestaba a Potter y sus aires de arrogancia, y sentía furia porque Lily hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre él. ¡Cuántas veces le había asegurado que Potter no era más que un estúpido inmaduro! Y ahora allí estaba ella, más bella que nunca, regalándole los oídos con su suave risa. No soportaba la estampa pero no podía moverse y abandonar la imagen de la joven Gryffindor porque entonces solo tendría sus recuerdos para consolarse. Recuerdos que ya eran imposibles, de una amistad que nunca más existiría. Porque a Severus Snape solo le quedaban nueve piedras colocadas sobre un frío muro de lo que un día fue la amistad que iluminaba su vida. Y él, sin embargo, la seguiría amando en la distancia pese que eso lo fuera matando poco a poco.

* * *

Uy... esta me salió más corta que la anterior, poco más de 700 palabras (recordad, no puedo excederme de las 1000).

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Qué opinan los amantes de Snape/Lily? Nunca he trabajado con esta pareja y no suelo leer sobre ellos... Pero eso no es excusa. Aprecio mucho vuestras opiniones y más cuando me adentro con personajes que no suelo tratar. En la siguiente viñeta aparecerá **Ginny Weasley**, que sería el amor que al principio no es que no sea correspondido, es que es ignorado totalmente xDDD Y el que la sigue, la consigue.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

**Notas de autor: **Esta historia participa en el **reto "Hogwarts a través de los años"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

Ahora es el turno de **Ginny Weasley** y no voy a mentir: ha sido la viñeta que más me ha costado escribir y la última que he hecho. Yo siempre pensé en Ginny como pareja de Harry, pero me molestó que Rowling no se trabajara un poco más el personaje, porque creo que su existencia se debe a que Harry, cuando por fin reparara en ella, tuviera una pareja. Y creo que Ginny podría haber dado más de sí y que la pareja se podría haber trabajado mejor. Así que se me ha hecho difícil escribir sobre ella, pero lo he hecho cuando su amor no era correspondido porque el joven Potter simplemente la ignoraba. Nunca se fijó en ella como chica y de repente en el sexto... va y lo hace. Y querer a alguien para el que eres invisible (y no es que sea tu amigo, es que eres INVISIBLE) debe ser muy doloroso. Y esta es la introducción, ea.

* * *

Ginny se observó en el espejo y solo vio una imagen borrosa de colores blancos y rojos. Se pasó la mano, con parsimonia, por el liso cabello y la dejó balanceándose cerca de su pecho, temerosa de acabar su recorrido. Entonces clavó su mirada en los tristes ojos castaños que le devolvía su reflejo, esta vez completamente nítido.

Tomó el labial y se lo pasó sobre los labios dejando un color carmesí que contrastaba con su nívea piel. Hizo un amago de sonrisa pero su imagen solo mostró una mueca forzada que no le favorecía. Resignada, se dio la vuelta provocando que la amplia falda blanca ondeara alrededor de sus finas piernas, enroscándose en estas con suaves caricias. Mientras se colocaba los zapatos de tacón, pensó en que no se sentía ni feliz ni entusiasmada por el baile al que iba a asistir. Y debería sentirse radiante porque era una de las pocas afortunadas de cursos inferiores a cuarto que podía ir.

—¡Oh, Ginny, estás preciosa!

La voz de Hermione la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La joven Gryffindor se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, resplandeciente como nunca, ataviada con una preciosa túnica color añil.

—Tú sí que estás guapísima, ¡y tu pelo!

Hermione sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta y se acercó a Ginny para observar mejor su semblante.

—Deja de pensar en él.

La joven pelirroja se sobresaltó y miró sorprendida a Hermione, ¿tan visible era? ¿Acaso era tan estúpida que no podía fingir que estaba contenta por asistir a su primer baile?

—No, no estaba pensando…

—Ginny, debes ser tú misma. Intenta no ser tan tímida delante de él, conoce a otra gente, puedes hacerlo, tú no eres así, apocada y alicaída, temerosa. Entonces se dará cuenta de quién eres, lo conozco.

—No, no mientras solo se fije en ella…

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Mírate! Eres preciosa, habría que estar ciego para no verlo; y seguro que mucho más divertida que ella —añadió Hermione de forma bastante convincente.

Ginny sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento por sus alentadoras palabras. Asintió levemente y alegró el gesto de su rostro, esta vez con mayor naturalidad que la que había mostrado frente al frío espejo.

—Nos vemos en el baile, Viktor me debe estar esperando.

—Gracias.

Cuando Hermione se hubo marchado, Ginny recogió su pequeño bolso y abandonó la habitación mucho más animada. Neville la esperaba en la sala común, visiblemente nervioso y entusiasmado. La recibió con una tímida sonrisa, un modesto halago y le ofreció su mano para bajar al Gran Comedor.

Durante el transcurso del baile el ánimo de Ginny fue decayendo sin darse cuentas apenas, perdiéndose en esas miradas no correspondidas que buscaban con urgencia unos ojos verdes. Ojos que nunca respondían a su llamada y que se centraban en otros ojos muy diferentes a los suyos, más oscuros y rasgados. No le importaba que algunos chicos la observaran con admiración ni que Neville pusiera todo su esfuerzo en complacerla, a Ginny le dolía la más que evidente ignorancia del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Pero Ginny no sentía celos de la guapa pareja que acompañaba a Harry, pues esta no cosechaba, igual que ella misma, ninguna muestra de atención. Las miradas de soslayo del joven Potter iban dirigidas a una bella Cho Chang, quien bailaba junto a Cedric no muy alejada de él.

—¿Te importa que nos sentemos, Neville? Me duelen los pies —consiguió finalmente decir Ginny apartando la mirada de Harry.

—Sí, sí, vamos. Iré a por unas bebidas mientras descansas.

—Muchas gracias.

La joven tomó asiento cerca de la pista de baile y se dedicó durante unos minutos a mirarse las palmas de las manos que reposaban sobre la suave tela de la túnica. No podía evitar el punzante malestar que sentía en el pecho por ser totalmente invisible para él. En ningún momento había pensado en ella como opción para pareja de baile. Ni siquiera reparó en su gesto de tristeza cuando, hablando con Ron, le dijo que le había pedido ser su pareja de baile a Cho Chang.

Porque ella no era nada para él, simplemente la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Y Ginny estaba harta de pensar en alguien que veía a través de ella, como si no fuera más que uno de esos transparentes fantasmas que se paseaban por el castillo. Estaba hastiada de tartamudear, agachar la mirada y perder toda su personalidad y aplomo con su mera presencia; de no ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin ruborizarse.

—¿Estás sola?

El corazón de Ginny dio un brinco de sorpresa y miró al joven moreno de impecable túnica negra que se encontraba, de pie, justo en frente de ella.

—Estoy esperando a… un amigo.

—¿Te importa que me siente aquí? —preguntó el atractivo joven señalando una de las sillas vacías que tenía al lado.

Ginny buscó con la mirada a Neville sin ningún resultado y casi instintivamente, como si se tratara de un potente imán, localizó a Harry quien seguía, impasible, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos marrones siempre se detenían en su figura.

—No, puedes sentarte.

El joven tomó asiento sonriente, sin dejar de mirarla casi con reverencia. Ginny sintió que algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido hasta entonces se revolvía en su interior, agitándose con vehemencia.

—¡Oh, perdona! No nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Michael Corner.

—Ginny Weasley —dijo tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

Parecía que la noche cambiaba de color y después de todo, quizá, Hermione tuviera razón. Se había cansado hasta la saciedad de ser la pequeña hermana de Ron, tímida y vergonzosa; y de ahora hacia adelante sería Ginny, solamente Ginny Weasley.

* * *

En total son 940 palabras. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se admiten comentarios, de hecho, me hacen muy feliz :)

Nos vemos con **Teddy Lupin** para finalizar este ciclo, este será por fin el tan ansiado amor correspondio.


	4. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

**Notas de autor: **Esta historia participa en el **reto "Hogwarts a través de los años"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

En esta viñeta que tiene justo el límite de palabras, 1000, se suceden tres mini-viñetas. Cosa arriesgada, ya que no tengo mucho espacio para extenderme, pero he querido hacerlo así. Va sobre el hijo de Remus y Nymphadora Tonks, **Teddy Lupin** y solo espero que os guste.

* * *

Teddy Lupin recuerda perfectamente dos cosas de su primera visita a _Shell Cottage_: el fuerte olor a agua salina y el amarillo. Y por amarillo el pequeño niño de tres años entiende el rubio dorado de la cabellera de ese diminuto bebé que berrea a cada minuto de una manera harta insoportable.

—¡Cuánto ha _cgecido_ el pequeño Teddy! —dice una radiante Fleur mientras le acaricia el cabello—. ¿_Quiegues tomag_ algo, _Haggy_?

—No, muchas gracias.

Teddy intenta librarse de los brazos de su padrino y finalmente lo consigue. Embriagado por la libertad que le ofrece la suave moqueta lejos de brazos opresores, camina hasta la rosada cesta donde la niña de cabellos "amarillos" no deja de lloriquear.

—Tiene el genio de su madre —le susurra Bill a Harry aprovechando que Fleur ha subido al piso de arriba en busca de unos pañales.

Sin embargo el pequeño niño se siente terriblemente atraído. Le gusta mucho ese color porque su abuela tiene el pelo castaño y su padrino, negro azabache. La que parece ser la madre del bebé vuelve al salón y le acaricia el pelo, mientras coge a la pequeña niña en brazos y se sienta en la butaca más próxima. Teddy se siente un poco asustado y nervioso cuando el pequeño bulto de carne agita las manos en su dirección.

—¿_Quiegues_ que el pequeño Teddy te coja, mi _amog_? —canturrea Fleur divertida con la estampa—. Migad, Teddy ha cambiado el_ colog_ de su pelo.

Efectivamente. El pequeño Lupin ha transformado su color de cabello en un amarillo pollo bastante intenso y llamativo y el pobre no puede comprender el porqué de tantas risas a su alrededor.

oOoOoOoOo

—¿Has visto, Dominique? ¡Parece una mofeta! ¿Te acuerdas de la mofeta que atrapó el otro año el tío Ron?

Una niña de cabello rubio y otra de tonos anaranjados se encuentran sentadas sobre una roca en el verde jardín de La Madriguera. La mayor señala a un niño que juega a unos metros con una pequeña escoba de juguete.

—Las mofetas no tienen el pelo azul —apunta Dominique entrecerrando sus claros ojos sobre el grueso mechón que rompe el castaño cabello del niño.

—Es una mofeta que ha bebido una poción que le ha sentado mal —sentencia Victorie sonriendo orgullosa de su hipótesis.

—¡Cállate! —gruñe el niño de siete años, quien comienza a enrojecer.

—A mí me gustan las mofetas, aunque huelan mal —bromea la niña—. ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotras? Nos aburrimos…

—¡No quiero jugar contigo! —responde Teddy cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda.

El niño se siente muy disgustado por los impertinentes comentarios de Victoire y no quiere que ella lo note. Aunque ahora no vea su larga cabellera ni sus vivaces ojos azules, aún puede sentir sus sonoras carcajadas. Busca con la vista a su padrino o a alguno de los mayores, pero solo ve un par de gnomos que se esconden rápidamente tras un pequeño seto.

—Dile que venga a jugar, _Minique_. A mí no me hace caso…

La menor de las niñas se encoge de hombros y sigue agitando su varita falsa, ensimismada en su juego. Victorie expira profundamente, se pone de pie y se alisa el vestido celeste. Tras unos rápidos y silenciosos pasos se pone a la altura de Teddy, justo detrás y acercándose sigilosamente rompe el silencio estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente Teddy pasa del blanco al rojo y su cabello se enciende del mismo tono vivaz.

—No te enfades conmigo, Teddy. Solo bromeaba. ¡Ven a jugar!

La pequeña niña jala de los brazos de Ted para que se levante y sale corriendo con su escoba bajo el brazo, incitándole a que si la quiere, vaya a buscarla.

oOoOoOoOo

Dos adolescentes atraviesan el corredor con paso presuroso. El joven de pelo castaño y ojos color miel parece llevar el paso más rápido y ni siquiera mira hacia atrás cuando la atractiva muchacha que lo sigue le dirige la palabra.

—Estoy harto de tus juegos, Victoire.

—¡Solo era una broma, Teddy! ¡Cómo te pones!

Victoire apresura el paso hasta ponerse a la altura del joven y lo agarra del brazo para que se detenga. Cuando clava en él sus enormes ojos azules, este desvía la mirada hacia el ventanal más próximo.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? —pregunta la muchacha poniéndose más seria.

Lupin sigue con la mirada fija en uno de los palos de meta del campo de quidditch, no tiene intención de cambiar de objetivo. No puede seguir mirando a aquel rostro que se cuela en sus sueños, provocando que su corazón lata con una poderosa fuerza.

—Ya no eres una niña para ir con todas tus bromitas fastidiando a los demás —gruñe Ted y sin darse cuenta la encara.

—Ah, ¿no soy una niña? ¡Pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, estúpido!

Los ojos de Ted se abren de pura sorpresa. Ahora el semblante de Victorie ha adquirido una expresión feroz y seria que la hace aún más bella si eso es posible.

—¿Qué… qué dices?

—¡Pues eso! Solo consigo llamar tu atención cuando hago alguna tontería que te irrita…

Ted quiere decirle que siempre está presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Que se sabe de memoria los miles de gestos que se dibujan en su rostro. Que por el brillo de sus ojos es capaz de saber si a continuación viene un berrinche o una risa. Que sabe que se muere de nervios cuando no deja de tocarse el pelo. Que sabe miles de cosas acerca de ella porque ella lo es todo.

—No, eso no es cierto —dice finalmente Ted ruborizándose.

—Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas? —Victoire, agarrando su corbata de tonos amarillos, acorta la distancia—. Bésame.

Los labios de ambos se encuentran, cálidos y solícitos hacia el otro. Es entonces cuando el tiempo se detiene y toda la felicidad del mundo invade el cuerpo de Ted Lupin. Por fin tiene el tan ansiado permiso para amar.

* * *

Amores reñidos, los más queridos. Me gusta esta pareja aunque poco sabemos sobre ellos, supongo que por eso elegí a Teddy Lupin de la tercera generación, ya que esta no me motiva mucho para la hora de escribir.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sabéis que cuando recibo un comentario bailo a la pata coja mientras saco la lengua y me rasco una oreja? Cual perro... Bueno, aquí concluye el fic. Espero que os haya gustado.

Venetrix.


End file.
